Una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien
by brico4899
Summary: Antes de su combate contra John Cena, Seth tiene una conversación con Paige que le hace replantearse su forma de actuar


**Así pues me he decidido a escribir una historia de Wrestling. ¿Por que? Pues no lo se la verdad pero he seguido la WWE desde que era niño de modo que me he decidió a probar a ver que pasa. ¿Por que una historia Seth/Paige? Principalmente quería escribir sobre Seth ya que es un luchador que me encanta y se que ambos tuvieron una pequeña historia juntos cuando Paige debutó en la FCW de modo que me pareció la opción más lógica. Espero que os guste.**

 _ **Monday Night Raw 17 de Agosto de 2015. 6 días para SumerSlam**_

Seth Rollins paseaba furioso por los pasillos del Backstage. En uno de los monitores vio como se estaba llevando a cabo un combate de ocho hombres por equipos entre The Prime Time Players y Lucha Dragons contra The New Day y Los Matadores pero no le dedicó una segunda mirada. Estaba furioso. La firma del contrato con John Cena por su combate en SumerSlam no había salido como se esperaba. Bueno, mentira, había ido exactamente como se esperaba. Él había hecho su promo acompañado de Triple H y Stephanie, el publico lo había abucheado pero eso era de esperar, la única vez que no lo habían abucheado desde que traicionó a The Shield fue cuando ganó el titulo en Wrestlemania y eso fue porque esa noche nadie quería ver a Reigns alzándose con el titulo, y después había salido Cena a hacer su gran promo sobre su legado, su dudosa relación con el publico y como iba igualar el récord de Ric Flair al ganar ese domingo el titulo mundial de la WWE en SumerSlam.

Hasta ahí todo normal. Sin embargo había unas palabras, que Cena había dicho durante su promo, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza por más que lo intentaba.

 _"Tú no eres el futuro. Tan solo eres el hombre al que Triple H ha elegido como sucesor. De no ser por él, no serias nada"_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas parecidas. Desde el momento en que se unió a la Autoridad prácticamente todo el roster le echaba en cara que si no fuera por su apoyo no seria capaz de ganar ni un solo combate. Él era el primero en reconocer que, en la mayoría de sus últimos combates, había contado con ayuda para ganar. Cuando no era Kane eran J&J Security o sino a The Undertaker le daba por regresar y atacar a Brock Lesnar. Sin embargo eso nunca le había importado demasiado, lo que él quería era seguir siendo el Campeón Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WWE todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Y si para eso, de vez en cuando necesitaba algo de ayuda ¿que importancia tenia?

Siguió pensando en ello hasta que se encontró con las artífices de la supuesta _Divas Revolution,_ Paige, Charlotte y Becky Lynch, o Team PCB como se hacían llamar, mirando con interés uno de los monitores. El combate por equipos que estaban haciendo antes ya se había acabado y, en esta ocasión, Seth vio que se estaba llevando a cabo un combate de Divas entre Sasha Banks y la Campeona, Nikki Bella. Decidió pasar de largo sin más ya que no le interesaba demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo en la división de Divas en estos momentos pero justo entonces Charlotte giró la cabeza y lo vio.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad quien está aquí chicas. El Campeón Mundial de la WWE, Seth Rollins" Tanto Paige como Becky apartaron la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo. Charlotte y Becky lo observaban con un desprecio palpable en sus ojos, en cambio Paige se mantenía un poco más al margen, como si no quisiera participar en la conversación "¿Sabes Seth? Antes estábamos comentando que nos ha encantado tu segmento de esta noche"

Seth vio a la legua que no iban a felicitarle pero aun y así les siguió el juego"Muchas gracias Charlotte. No te preocupes me asegurare de que el legado de tu padre siga vivo tras SumerSlam. Se que ser la hija de Ric Flair es prácticamente lo único de valor que has hecho en esta empresa"

"Creo que lo has entendido mal" Intervino Becky Lynch "Casi nos dormimos del aburrimiento cuando te has puesto a hablar, pero nos ha encantado como ha salido John Cena a cerrarte esa bocaza impertinente que tienes"

 _Bien, basta de sutilezas, es hora de jugar sucio_ Pensó Seth "Igual deberíais dedicar un poco más de tiempo en preparar vuestros segmentos en lugar de comentar los de los demás. Para ser la Revolución de las Divas generáis tanta expectación como Curtis Axel"

Becky sonrió con dulzura fingida "Todos los grandes proyectos llevan su tiempo y esfuerzo pero, al final, el sacrificio merece la pena. Claro que también podríamos hacer como tú, traicionarnos entre nosotras y unirnos a la Autoridad para ganar títulos que no merecemos"

Eso dio justo en el clavo. Seth intentó aparentar que no le había afectado en absoluto pero Charlotte se dio cuenta "¿Que pasa Seth? ¿Te duele que te digan las verdades a la cara? No te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo también sentiría vergüenza si el único motivo por el cual tuviese ese titulo es porque los que mandan lo han decidido así. Vamonos chicas, aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena" Charlotte avanzó unos pasos pero se paró enfrente suyo "Y para que lo sepas, prefiero que Cena iguale el récord de mi padre antes de seguir teniendo como campeón máximo de la empresa a un cobarde como tú"

Becky siguió a Charlotte y sonrió al pasar delante de él "Estoy deseando ver como John Cena te convierte en su perra este domingo" Charlotte y Beacky se estaban alejando pero vieron que Paige no se había movido de su sitio "¿Paige, vienes?"

"Ahora vengo, yo también tengo algunas cosas que decirle" Dijo Paige, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"De acuerdo pero no tardes" Becky y Charlotte miraron a Seth dejándole claro que como le hiciese algo malo a Paige se arrepentiría, y se fueron.

Pararon unos minutos y Paige aun no había dicho nada lo cual hacia que Seth se sintiese bastante incomodo ya que, a diferencia de Charlotte y Beacky, él y Paige se conocían desde sus días en la FCW y en NXT la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Claro que habían perdido un poco el contacto cuando él se convirtió en un paria para todo el roster.

"¿Piensas decir algo o simplemente te quedaras aquí mirándome?"

Paige se encogió de hombros casi con indiferencia "Bueno, podría decirte un par de cosas pero estoy segura de que ya lo habrás oído mil veces"

Seth suspiró con frustración "Entonces vuélvete con tus amiguitas para que podáis seguir burlándoos de mí a mis espaldas"

Seth habría jurado ver un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Paige "Yo no me burlo de ti, Seth"

"Oh, por favor, por lo que ha dicho Charlotte está claro que os ha encantado lo que me ha dicho Cena durante nuestro segmento"

"Yo no he visto ese segmento. En realidad no he visto ninguno de tus segmentos ni ninguna de tus luchas desde que te uniste a La Autoridad"

Seth frunció el ceño confundido "¿Por que no?"

Paige levantó la vista y, en esta ocasión, la tristeza era palpable en sus ojos "Prefiero recordarte como el hombre que eras antes, el hombre que yo conocí, en lugar del que eres ahora"

Por algún motivo que no supo explicar, esas palabras le provocaron un nudo en el estomago y una gran sensación de malestar en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo no podía permitir que Paige viera lo mucho que le había afectado de modo que le quitó importancia con una risa burlona "¿Y que clase de hombre era antes, según tú?"

Paige se acercó lentamente a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente rozándose "Un hombre al que yo admiraba"

Dicho esto se fue, dejando tras de si a un Seth Rollins más confundido y menos seguro de si mismo que nunca.

* * *

 _ **SumerSlam 23 de Agosto de 2015 Después del Seth Rollins vs John Cena  
**_

Cuando el arbitro le dio los títulos se subió a uno de los postes y alzó ambos brazos, levantando un titulo con cada uno, mientras el publico rugía a su alrededor. Algunos vitoreándole, otros abucheando. Para todos ellos Seth Rollins era en estos momentos el hombre más feliz de la tierra. ¿Y por que no iba a serlo? Acababa de entrar en los libros de historia de la WWE, al convertirse en el cuarto luchador en toda la historia en tener el campeonato mundial y un campeonato secundario al mismo tiempo, y en el primer luchador de la historia en tener el campeonato de los Estados Unidos y el de la WWE a la vez.

Todo se veía perfecto para él.

Pero no lo era. En cuanto entró en el backstage y dejó de estar a la vista de todos borró esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro y se permitió mostrar la frustración que le estaba carcomiendo. Había ganado el combate y los títulos, si, pero no gracias a una buena estrategia o a que luchara mejor que su rival, sino porque un presentador cómico había entrado al ring con una silla y había golpeado a Cena con ella mientras el arbitro estaba inconsciente.

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo John Stewart allí? No había ningún motivo por el cual iba a querer atacar a John Cena o tener la más mínima participación en el combate, ya puestos.

Un trabajador se acercó a él y le dijo que Triple H quería verlo en su despacho una vez hubiese descansado un poco. Rollins se limitó a sentir y fue hacia su vestuario. ¿Había sido Triple H el que había ordenado a Stewart que atacase a Cena? Tal vez, sin duda era de su estilo, pero esperaba que no ya que le había pedido explícitamente, antes de que el combate empezase, que bajo ningún concepto nadie interfiriese en el combate. Quería vencer a John Cena él solo, sin ayudas, sin trampas. Claro que él había aprovechado la ayuda y le había aplicado un _Pedigree_ a Cena encima de la silla cuando el arbitro no miraba pero en aquel instante la posibilidad de ganar pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Llegó a su vestuario y cogió su móvil para revisar los últimos comentarios de las redes sociales sobre el evento. Gruñó al leer los más populares.

 _John Stewart le regala el titulo a Seth Rollins_

 _Triunfo inmerecido de Seth Rollins_

 _Rollins pide ayuda a su amigo para alzarse con el oro_

Ya no pudo soportarlo más y arrojó el mobil contra la pared con un grito de rabia, haciéndolo pedazos.

"Para ser alguien que acaba de hacer historia no pareces muy satisfecho"

Seth miró hacia donde estaba esa voz "Ahora no es buen momento Paige"

Ella levantó las manos en señal de paz "Dentro de unos minutos empieza mi combate y tengo que prepararme. Tan solo he querido venir para felicitarte"

Seth soltó una risa sarcástica "¿Felicitarme?"

"Pues claro" Paige lo miro confundida "Eres el campeón de la WWE y el de los Estados Unidos. Nadie había ganado nunca esos dos títulos a la vez"

"Por favor Paige, no finjas que no has visto lo que ha pasado. Seguro que todo el vestuario se esta mofando de mi, diciendo que necesito la ayuda de un presentador de televisión para ganar mis combates"

"En realidad la mayoría opinan que merecías ganar, a pesar del final, y yo pienso igual. Has estado fantástico, me alegro de que las chicas me convencieran para ver el combate, aunque creo que ellas tenían otra cosa en mente. En la mayor parte del combate has dominado a Cena por completo. Puedes estar orgulloso"

"¿Orgulloso? Mira Paige, déjame dejar una cosa clara. Mañana, cuando la gente comenté sobre este combate no dirán que luché mejor que Cena o que merecía ganar de todas formas. Lo único que van a decir es que John Stewart me dejó el titulo en bandeja"

"Perdona que sea tan franca pero ¿acaso no has ganado casi todos tus últimos combates gracias a intervenciones externas?" Preguntó Paige.

"Si, pero esta vez quería hacerlo bien. Quería ganar limpiamente, por mi propio esfuerzo. Quería hacerlo por mí, por todos los que dicen que no puedo ganar un combate yo solo... Por ti" Admitió finalmente.

Paige lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba eso "¿Por mí?"

"Si. El otro día, en Raw, me dijiste que, antes, era un hombre al que tú admirabas. Yo... Quería demostrarte que ese hombre sigue aquí dentro, en alguna parte. Pero no lo he conseguido" Para su sorpresa Paige sonrió ampliamente "¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?"

Paige negó con la cabeza y se rió suavemente "Seth, el hombre que has sido durante los últimos meses no le habría importado lo más mínimo la forma de ganar, habría cogido esos títulos y se habría paseado con ellos por el backstage, sintiéndose superior a todos los demás. Y en cambio aquí estás, frustrado porque no has logrado vencer por ti mismo. Este es el hombre al que yo admiraba en NXT" Lo que sucedió a continuación no podría habérselo esperado ni en un millón de años. Paige se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios "Este es el hombre del que yo me enamoré"

Rollins no tenia ni idea de como reaccionar ni que responder a eso. Por fortuna no hacía falta ya que Paige se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta. Pero antes de salir le ofreció una ultima sonrisa.

"Deberías vestirte más a menudo de blanco. Te sienta bien"


End file.
